New Games
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: Chell and Wheatley are fairly close to having sex when they're interrupted.  Please don't shoot me.  Oneshot sequel to "Games."


Hide-and-go-seek wasn't fun at all, but Wheatley decided he rather liked this new game. Not that he was sure how it was a game, exactly, but if Chell said it was, then it must be true.

She gave his hand a squeeze. He thought she might have fallen asleep, but clearly she hadn't. He opened his eyes to look at her, only to find that she was looking right back at him.

"'Ello!" he said, as cheerful as ever. "I quite like this game, you know."

Chell looked like she didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. "Game?"

"Game," he repeated. "You remember, I told you to pick a game, and then you picked lying down on the bed? Holding hands?"

"Oh," she said, and laughed as she gave his hand one more squeeze before sitting up. "Well, then I guess we're done…playing…now. It's almost five, and I should start the water boiling for macaroni and cheese. That is what you said you wanted, right?" She stood up, brushing stray hair out of her face as she headed for the door.

"Yes, but—Chell, wait," Wheatley protested, scrambling to his feet and chasing after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving the room, and she turned to look at him, her face questioning. "I just—well, I wasn't done _playing_ yet. Can't you cook later?"

She reached up and patted his hand, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. "If I don't start soon, it'll be late by the time we get to eat."

"Well, we could play a bit more, and then maybe I could help you?" Wheatley offered. "Because I know it would go a lot faster if we both cook."

"NO," Chell said quickly, looking horrified. Upon seeing his hurt look, her face softened. "No. I mean, that's very thoughtful of you, but don't you remember the last time you helped me cook? You—I mean, we almost set the entire complex on fire."

"I can do better," he wheedled. "Please?"

She shook her head with a smile, finding it hard to stay annoyed at him for long. "Look, we'll play a bit more, but then I really have to get dinner started. All right?"

His grin was almost contagious. "All right! So, back to the holding hands, then?"

He started heading back for the bed, but this time she was the one who caught his shoulder as an impulse hit her. He turned, looking puzzled, and she studied his face with an expression he couldn't read.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just…why do you like holding hands with me?"

The puzzled expression stayed on his face as he shrugged. "I don't know, luv. It just feels nice, that's all."

A small smile curved her lips as she looked at him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, watching to see what he was thinking.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still sounding cheerful. "Chell? Is this a new game? Because if it is, I rather like this one t—mmph!" His sentence was cut off by her lips suddenly pressing against his. She'd pulled him down towards her a bit so she could reach, and his arms flailed off to the sides, unsure of what to do. He stared at her cross-eyed, trying to figure out what she was doing. She had her eyes closed, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. After a few seconds of confusion, he closed his eyes too, trying to mimic her. He still had no idea what to do with his hands, but settled for placing them on top of her shoulders, the same way hers were on top of his. She didn't shove him away, so he assumed he wasn't doing it wrong.

It wasn't long before the pressure of her lips against his was gone, and as he opened her eyes to stare at her, he saw that her face had gone a bit pink and she was watching him closely.

"That…that was better than holding hands," he managed to get out before she pressed her lips to his again and shoved him up against the wall. He stumbled backwards, closing his eyes again as she continued. Her hands were gripping the shirt that covered his chest now, and he repeated the gesture, although he thought he might have grabbed a bit more than just her shirt. Their lips continued to connect and he hoped she wouldn't want to stop, because out of all the games they'd played that day, this one was his favorite.

Then Chell stopped for a moment to pull his shirt off over his head. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't argue, because her lips met his again right away. After a moment, he pulled back to pull her shirt off too, succeeded, then stared in puzzlement at the odd garment still covering her chest. She didn't seem to think it was a problem, though, because once her shirt was off, her lips just went right back to his. Now her hands were moving on his bare chest, though, and that felt nice. Wheatley would have been happy to continue all day.

But then he heard a slow clapping noise coming from behind him, and he heard Chell gasp as she jerked away from him. Opening his eyes with confusion, he turned around and stared at the Companion Cube that Chell kept on her nightstand. It was projecting a three-dimensional hologram out into the center of the room, one of a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Well now, this _is_ cozy," GLaDOS said. Now that she'd managed to grab their attention, she'd stopped her slow clapping. She was leaning back in a chair, her legs resting on a desk, looking both bored and amused at the same time. "I was just checking in on you. Both of you. Because it's been a while, you know. Several months. I _never_ expected to find you doing…this." Dropping her legs off the desk and leaning forward in her chair to face the camera, she gestured at the two of them and made a face.

"Doing what?" Wheatley asked. "We were just playing a game."

Chell, who had already been mortified enough to turn red, turned even redder at that. GLaDOS's smirk grew wider. "'Just a game,' moron? Because it doesn't look like [Subject Name Here] thinks what the two of you were doing was 'just a game.'"

Wheatley turned to look at her, and his puzzled expression changed to one of concern. "Are you all right, luv? You're all red."

She nodded quickly, trying to get him not to say anything else that would embarrass the both of them. She didn't trust herself to speak just then.

"Well, all right then," he said with a frown, turning back to face the hologram of GLaDOS, who was looking very smug. "So, uh, why are you here, exactly? Did you want to play too?" As GLaDOS began to laugh, Wheatley found Chell's hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, and he looked at her with confusion as she stepped out from behind him. Somehow, her face had managed to turn even redder.

"No, moron, I did _not_ want to play," GLaDOS said, still chuckling. "And hello, [Subject Name Here]. You seem to have misplaced your shirt."

"Why _are_ you here, though?" Chell asked. She had her free hand on her bare hip, and she was giving GLaDOS a death glare. "It's a good question. And one I'd like an answer to."

GLaDOS shrugged, looking bored once more. "I just thought I'd check up on you. You know, see how you were doing."

"Well, you've seen it," Chell said, continuing to glare. "So you can go now."

GLaDOS let out a long sigh. "Oh, fine. Maybe one of these days you'll learn to appreciate my caring nature. Just remember, [Subject Name Here], I'll be watching…and what I mean by that is checking in every now and again. Just to make sure you're well, of course." There was a clicking noise, and then the hologram switched off. Chell stared at the cube for a second before rushing over to it. She pulled the blanket off her bed and threw it over the cube before turning her attention back to the still-very-confused Wheatley. Her face flushed red again as she walked back towards him, pulling her own shirt back on before picking his up and handing it to him.

"Uh…what's going on, luv?" Wheatley asked, looking down at his shirt like he didn't know what to do with it. "Aren't we going to finish our game?"

Chell shook her head as fast as she could. "No. Just put it back on, okay?" Upon seeing his disappointed look, she gave him a small smile. "Maybe we can finish later. After dinner."

"Okay," he said, pulling his shirt back on. It was inside-out, and she gave her head a small shake, but didn't point it out to him. "You said we could have macaroni and cheese, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said as she started to leave the room. Then, noticing he hadn't moved, she turned back to give him a smile. "And you can help if you want."

His eyes lit up. "Really? I can?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You can."

He grinned as he caught up with her, and she grabbed his hand in hers as they left the room, closing the door behind them.


End file.
